The Unthinkable!
by babyk-chan
Summary: Haruhi doesn't think of Hikaru as anything other than an annoying pest. But what will change when she is forced to go to him for help?
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka took the stairs two at a time, her breath coming out in uneven pants. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She thought to herself. "Kyoya sempai is going to murder me!"

Her footfalls were the only ones to be heard throughout this empty section of Ouran Acadamy. By now she had memorized the path to the abandoned music room, but even though she was sprinting, it seemed to take twice as long. Oh that cursed place, where her soul had been sold to pay off petty debt! No matter how hard she tried, she always seemed to mess something up that ended up making her amount owed even greater. And being late certainly wouldn't help things.

Never would she admit to the terrible thought that the feeling of dread that came when she had host club duties was also accompanied by a certain warm glow in her heart.

The doors flew open and she stumbled inside the music room, screaming,"I'm here!" with her last reserve of breath. Then she doubled over, hands on knees, and gasped for air. Funny, Kyoya's slithering voice didn't reach her ears, nor did Hunnii-sempai insist she have cake with him. Haruhi looked up and her eyes scanned the room. There was no one else there.

"Hey guys?" She called out. She expressly remembered Kaoru telling her to be there at three, or Kyoya would raise her debt by five million yen. "Anybody here?" She wandered to the window, where crisp rays of golden light illuminated the hauntingly empty room. Her eyes scanned the yard below for any signs of the circus gang. Still no one.

Haruhi did not restrain herself from rolling her eyes and moaning, "Great. When I find Kaoru, I'm going to murder him…"  
The door opened. Haruhi turned. Instead of the procession of Host Club members, only an irritated Hikaru was there. He glanced around before letting his eyes rest on her.  
"Where is everybody?" He asked her. He was still in his crisp, Ouran Acadamy uniform, but it was made less nice-looking by his scowl.  
"Heck if I know. I was about to ask you the same thing." Already Haruhi could imagine the rest of the Host Club seated around a table, talking about how they would make her suffer for her tardiness. Another groan escaped her lips. "I guess we should go find them."  
"Nah." Hikaru turned back to the door. "Kaoru just told me the boss wanted to see me. I wasn't doing anything else, so I figured I'd let him humor me. See you, Haruhi." He pushed open the doors.  
"And I'd better find Tamaki and Kyoya before they decide to kill me." She followed him to the door. "Think Kaoru would know where they are?"  
Hikaru shrugged. "Beats me. You can ask him if you want."

The two walked together in what Haruhi thought awkward silence, but Hikaru didn't seem to mind. He always stayed several paces ahead, without glancing back to see if she was still following. That was Hikaru for you. The only concern he had was his brother; no one else meant more than a petty laugh. At last they came to the library, where Hikaru had left his twin. However, when he returned to the place Kaoru had said he'd be waiting, he wasn't there.

"That's funny," Haruhi stated. "Any other guesses where he'd be?"  
"Don't know, but I'd better go find him." He turned around to go. "See you tomorrow."

Haruhi found she was growing more irritated by the second, but she couldn't figure out why. Maybe because Hikaru was blatantly ditching her. Either way, it made her aggravation at the Host Club even more severe. Here she was, her life in danger, and Hikaru didn't care! He was going to leave her to fend for herself! So, rather than let him escape, she rushed to stop him before he could leave and force him to help her before Kyoya decided selling her internal organs on the black market would be more profitable. Or maybe he would give her to the Black Magic Club as a sacrifice. She shuddered at the thought.

Haruhi reached to grab Hikaru's arm, but he was so far away that her fingers just brushed his. He stopped walking and she could see the hint of a blush on his cheeks when he turned his head to look at her. And for some reason, when she looked him in the eye, she could also feel her cheeks growing warm and her heart racing.

What the heck was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi pulled back her hand, hardening her expression, forcing herself to regain control of her emotions. "Hey idiot, you just going to leave me here alone?"  
Hikaru hesitated, recovering from the brief moment of awkwardness, scratched the back of his head, and said with his eyes shut in a 'bug-off' tone, "Well you could always ask for help finding the boss, but you can be sure it's going to cost you."  
Haruhi growled, "What do you want?"  
A devilish grin lit up the boy's face. "Kaoru and I get to dress you up in cosplay for a week."  
"What? No wa-" She started to say, but then the mental imagine of Kyoya-senpai handing her kicking and screaming over to the black magic club during a ritual made her bite her tongue. For the umpteenth time, she moaned. "Fine. But nothing skanky, okay?"  
Hikaru only grinned. He motioned for her to follow, returning to his 'don't care' attitude. Dang, that guy was more bipolar than a teenager girl. She trotted along beside him, still steaming over selling her body for her soul. It was almost infuriating still being in his presence. But he was her only chance. Man, when she found Kaoru again, he was going to get it.

Haruhi's eyes wandered to her guide, boiling with anger. But when she looked into his face, her expression softened. What was it about him that made him so different from Kaoru? Not once had she felt this way about the boy's twin. It was the same feeling as when they had gone off together. Hikaru had searched all over town after leaving, until he found her huddled under a table in a church in the middle of a thunderstorm. There was something that made her stomach twist when she thought of the fact that, unlike so many other guys, he had come back for her.

And then the mental image of her in a scandalous bunny costume with Hikaru and Kaoru taking pictures to post on the school website brought her back to her senses. She slapped her forehead with her palm, which earned a raised eyebrow from Hikaru.  
"So Haruhi," he began, for once starting a conversation. "Why are you so worried about finding the boss?"  
"What?" She looked up at him. "Oh, right. I just really need to talk to him."  
Hikaru huffed indignantly. "Fine. Guess it's no business of mine."  
This time Haruhi was the one to raise her eyebrow. "What's with you all of a sudden?"  
The boy looked embarrassed and turned away, his cheeks growing rosy. "Nothing. I'm just ticked that I have to waste my afternoon helping you find a blonde-haired idiot."  
Haruhi sighed. Typical Hikaru. Even when the rest of her day was going wacky, she could count on him to be bipolar and stand-offish.

They walked out into the school yard. It was mostly abandoned, save for a few girls in their ridiculous yellow dresses and long hair pulled back. That was one thing Haruhi did not envy from playing the part of a boy at school; Her hair was out of her face, manageable, and she didn't have to wear a dress all day every day. But, though she wouldn't admit it, she almost, sort of, half-heartedly, kind of missed having guys dote on her the same way girls did now.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Haruhi dared to ask as her irritation began to grow once more. They were walking in what seemed to be a random direction, with no destination.  
"We practically own this school; of course I know where I'm going. Or would you rather give up looking for them now?" His tone was nonchalant enough. "I mean, since I lead you this far, I'll still expect to receive our decided payment."  
"Hey!" Haruhi balled her hands into fists. "That's not fair!" She began swinging her arms at him, but he managed to dodge all of her strikes, laughing impishly the while.

~~~  
From the window of an empty room, Kaoru watched his twin and Haruhi. A hint of a sad smile crept onto his lips. Huni-senpai approached, clutching Usa-chan to his torso.  
"What's going on?" he asked innocently. "Why don't we invite Haru-chan and Hikaru-chan up for some cake?"  
"Can't you see Kaoru is scheming?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and then jotted something down in his notebook. "Clearly he arranged all this just so Hikaru and Haruhi could get some alone time together."  
Tamaki clawed at the window frantically, restrained only by a thin layer of grass from his precious Haruhi. "No! What are you doing, you insane monsters? How can you let my daughter go off with that scruffy, no-good-"  
His words were drowned out as Kaoru said, still gazing down at the two in the yard, "Hikaru may have messed up one date pretty badly, but I still have hope for them. He just needs to realize what he wants. That's what I'm hoping for today. And if he's lucky, Haruhi will realize the same thing."  
"So…" Huni looked down in contemplation. "After that, everything will be alright. Right, Takeshi?"Mori nodded in reply, a silent figure behind his older but smaller cousin.  
Kaoru examined the desperate form of Tamaki, still digging at the panel of glass that would not yield. If it had been a few years ago, the roles might have been reversed, and it would be Kaoru so frantic to reach his twin, to never lose him to an outsider. An old ache in his heart felt fresh at that thought. "I'm not so sure about that. But at least everything will be for those two."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'm going away to camp for several days :'( ***sad day* **but I didn't want to leave without giving you the temporary ending to this little fanfic. I'll probably come back and tie up the loose ends and such, but this was just an ending I couldn't resist! :3 Anyway, I hope you'll continue to read what I post, even if it isn't Ouran related (though be sure I'm not done with OHSHC entirely. Perhaps a Huni-senpai story?). Anyhoodlum, next I'm thinking of doing a Loki fanfic, or something generally Thor related. Yeah, big genre jump I know… but tell me what you think! ^^ R&R please!

* * *

"Just face it, we're lost." Haruhi scowled as she crossed her arms. "You have no idea where we're going, Hikaru. And the sun's starting to set!"  
Sure enough, a golden and scarlet mix warmed the sky over the hedges of the maze garden.  
Hikaru waved her off dismissively, collapsing into a bench. "I know where we are. I just need to catch my breath for a minute." She punched him in the arm and he instinctively jumped to his feet like a cat, rubbing his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"  
"You just want me to get in trouble with Kyoya-senpai, don't you?!" She could rip her hair out in frustration, but instead Haruhi decided to take out her pent up rage on the boy before her, throwing punches aimed for his torso. "You horrible little bas-"  
"Oh would you just quit it already?" He shoved her back, turning around and crossing his arms defiantly. "It's not like you want to talk to the boss anyway, right? So what's the big deal?"  
She clenched her fists by her sides, spitting out every word through gritted teeth . "If I don't talk to him, then I'm going to be trapped in the Host Club forever!"

Silence. Haruhi stared at the back of Hikaru's head, wishing looks could kill so he would drop dead. Then, a new idea sprung into mind, one that didn't seem so unreasonable under the circumstances. "You… want me to stay in the Host Club, don't you? That's why you got us lost."  
When he didn't reply, she continued, "But why would you do that? I mean, we'd still see each other in classes, so what's the big deal about me leaving…"

Another thought appeared. This one seemed so unlikely, yet Haruhi remembered the boy's sudden tension at her desire to speak to Tamaki. Could it really be…?

"Hikaru… do you like me?"  
Now that the words were out in the open, she could see him start to blush. Once more he said nothing. Then, he started to laugh. Haruhi, noticing she had relaxed at her thoughts, tensed again, tightening her fists.  
"Hey, what's so funny?"  
"You really think I'd like you, Haruhi? Oh please."  
"At least have the decency to look me in the eye and tell me that, you idiot!" Haruhi shouted. She seized his shoulder and spun him around to face her. In the moment that their eyes met, she melted under his gaze. Both of their cheeks burned a deep red, confirming what the other suspected. Then the twin glanced away, scratching the back of his head.

"I mean, I guess I kind of like you. I mean…" His normal 'don't care' attitude had turned to embarrassed awkwardness.  
Haruhi looked down at the ground. "Yeah, same here." She chanced a look up at his face again and this time didn't look away. Hikaru met her eyes. His stammering stopped and she noticed him lean forward ever so slightly. And she was leaning forward too. Her heart was beating so quickly she felt each pump of blood through her veins, filling her body with adrenaline. They were only centimeters apart. She closed her eyes…

"Get away from my daughter you sick little twerp!"

Her eyes shot open as Tamaki tackled Hikaru to the ground. "Senpai!" She exclaimed.  
"Boss, no!" Kaoru was suddenly there as well, sprinting to pull the blonde-haired boy off his twin. "You idiot you ruined everything! It was so perfect!"  
Haruhi stumbled back, her face aflame with embarrassment. Then, she realized what was going on. This was a whole set up! Now she burned with murderous fury towards Kaoru, the one who had turned her day into hell.  
Tamaki, after being thrown off his victim, turned to Haruhi. "How could you let that vile monster try to kiss you?!" His beautiful purple eyes were pools that reflected his deep sense of betrayal. But it was impossible to feel bad when he saw her only as his daughter.  
"Knock it off Senpai," she growled. "I wasn't going to kiss him, I just tripped." The lie came out before she had time to decide if it sounded reasonable. "But besides, I have a right to kiss whoever I want!"

Tamaki didn't seem to believe it at all as he began a rant about how she had no rights kissing guys, and how she was too young to be showing any acts of affection, especially without parental consent, and blah blah blah. She was too focused on ignoring him with irritation and watching Kaoru help his brother up and, sighing defeatedly, lead him back towards the school. That little runt. There was no way she would let him manipulate her so easily.

But then Hikaru glanced back just once and it was all it took for her walls to fall. Maybe, just maybe, once the boss was gone, she would see about that kiss.

~The End~

* * *

~~For Now~~


End file.
